Turned
by IttyBittyDhampir
Summary: The Cullens were each turned in a unique way. Whether it be in an asylum, in a hospital, or after being mauled by a bear, they are all unique. Here's how I think each one happened. From each person's POV.
1. Alice Cullen

**A/n: I wrote this for an assignment in my English class. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I'm just writing what I think happened when Alice got turned.**

**Alice's POV**

I breathed in slow, even breaths. The everyday sounds of the asylum reached my ears, and I flinched. The horrific moans and wails, the whispers of the schizophrenics, and the anxiety of the agoraphobic, bellowed through the hallways.

"Mary Alice…" a voice whispered, sliding open the hatch to reveal a tiny strip of light.

I shifted my eyes to meet his and he smiled.

"Your dinner." he muttered, sliding it through a lower hatch and leaving.

I looked back at my feet. At least, what I thought was my feet. It was so dark… I couldn't tell.

A low hiss echoed from outside. I looked around; there couldn't be anyone in my cell, the door had been shut since I arrived.

"You smell so sweet." a voice hissed.

I swallowed hard and tried to hold in my hysterics. "Who's there?" I managed to mumble.

Suddenly, I was in someone's arms. We were running extremely fast . Then, as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. A vision.

"No!" another voice shouted, swinging the door open. Light filled the room and I shrunk away.

"Back away! She is- _mine._"

When one pounced, I was grabbed by the other and carried through the a dark hallway. There I witnessed my vision again, but in real.

"I'm sorry you had to be put through this darling. It will be over soon." the man whispered. He stopped running and set me down on a table. "Don't be scared."

I looked at his face then. His eyes were the ones I had seen earlier; the nice one who gave me food. His eyes, black- were quite frightening.

"Mary Alice Brandon," he whispered as he wrote, "deceased."

What would happen to me?"

Something started pounding on the door and growled.

The man glanced at the door and back at me. His cool hands brushed my neck and a sharp pain soon followed. A trail of fire pulsed through my veins and I collapsed on the table.  
"No! How _dare _you steal _my_ meal!" the other man's voice boomed.

I wailed in pain, but they ignored me.

There were growling sounds and it was quiet.

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly and looked around. "Where am I?" My voice echoed, but no one answered.

Suddenly, I was in a different room; a man walked in dressed with southern-looking clothing and glanced at me. He lifted his hat slightly off of his head and bowed. Then, I was back in the previous room. Another vision.

I got off the table and walked to the door. The doorknob crumpled in my hand when I reached for it. _I'll take the window._ I muttered to myself, and I did.

How utterly confusing this was. Should I go back? Hell, I wasn't sure what I would be going back _to_. The only thing I knew I had to do, was find the man from my latest vision. Maybe he could tell me-

Interrupting my reverie, another room was thrust upon me. Five figures sat across from me, tall, pale-skinned, with topaz eyes. They were all very beautiful. Down deep in the pit of my stomach, I knew I had to meet up with the other man and find them.

I searched far and wide for the diner from my vision. When I did find it, I sat there day and night, waiting. Just when I thought of giving up, he strolled through the doors.

"You've kept me waiting for a long time." I smiled, walking up to him.

He lifted his hat slightly off of his head and bowed. "I'm sorry ma'am."

I held out my hand, and he took it. His eyes glittered with what he explained later as hope.

We spent the next hour discussing what we were. The word _vampire _had me breathing uneven. The man, Jasper Whitlock, knew an awful lot, and he agreed to go with me to meet the family.

A young man found us wandering in a forest just outside the city of Forks, Washington. I recognized him from my vision. Carlisle. He took us back to his home and met up with the others.

"This is Alice and Jasper." he announced proudly. "Welcome to Forks. This is my family."

"Hello Rosalie, Esme. Oh, Carlisle where are Emmett and Edward?" I asked.

"Well," he stuttered, "hunting."

Jasper spread a good feeling through the hand placed on the small of my back, and we knew we were home.

"So," I smiled, looking around. "Which room is mine?"


	2. Rosalie Hale

"Rosalie Lillian King." I whispered to myself in the mirror. The white gown that flowed to the floor glittered from the sparkles.

"I like it." Vera replied, moving a lock of my hair from in front of my face.

"You really think so?" I asked, glancing at her and back at myself.

"You're so pretty! Royce is a lucky man." she smiled, standing up.

Then the baby started to cry; "Hold that thought." she muttered, dashing into the other room.

I just stared at my reflection. "I do." I said once. "I do." I repeated an octave higher. "I do!" I chimed, but laughed at myself.

She came back in with Henry. The darling boy was more precious than anything in the world.

"Henry please quiet down." she whispered.

"Can I hold him?" I asked, stepping off the platform.

"Sure Rose." she smiled weakly, handing him to me. Instantly, he stopped crying.

"Thank heavens!" she sighed loudly, plopping down in a chair.

"Vera!" a male voice echoed through the house.

"In here David!"

"There you are." he smiled, kissing her left temple.

I watched his eyes carefully. They were full of something I'd never seen before; I couldn't help but wonder.

"Vera I probably need to get back to the house." I whispered, handing Henry back to her.

He began to cry abruptly.

"Your visits keep getting shorter." she whined.

"See you soon Vera." I hugged her.

When I was out the door, I looked down. The weather was going to be bad tonight.

"Rose!" Royce came out of the shadows, stumbling. "Here's my Rose! You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."

One of his new friends, a man from Atlanta stood there smiling.

"What did I tell you John," Royce crowed, pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

"It's hard to tell, she's all covered up." the man named John smiled maliciously.

They all laughed, Royce too. Suddenly, he ripped the jacket from my shoulders – the buttons popping off and into the street.

"Show them what you look like Rose!" Royce laughed, tearing the hat from my head.

I screamed in pain as the bobby pins pulled at my hair.

"Come here girl!" one shouted.

I felt their hands move around me. When they were finished, I lay in the street to die. When suddenly, Dr. Cullen was standing over me.

"Where-"

"Sh..." he whispered, working diligently. What was the use?

I was suddenly flying through the air.

My life flashed before my eyes. It couldn't end like this...

I screamed. The cutting sensation overwhelmed my throat, wrists, my ankles.

"Please! Make it stop!" I shrieked at them. They were there, Dr. Cullen, his wife Esme, her brother Edward; they could hear me.

I gave up the screaming after a while. It did no use. Instead, I sat there writhing in pain for _hours_, listening to them fight under my nose.

"What were you thinking Carlisle?" one voice said. It was young and flowing, Edward. "Rosalie Hale?" he spat. His voice angered me.

"I couldn't just _let her die_!" the doctor snapped back but not as irritated. "It was too much – too horrible, too much to waste."

"I know." Edward replied in a dismissive tone. I tried to hiss, but the fire restricted me.

"It was too much to waste. I couldn't leave her." the doctor repeated.

"Of course you couldn't." a female voice added. It must be Esme.

"People die all the time." Edward reminded him. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend." Edward growled.

This made me feel a lot better. Royce was guilty, and they knew it. The fire pricked my fingertips.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward said, harmfully. I could hear the disgust in his voice.

I heard a sigh; I think it was the doctor. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."

That made me desperate. I understood enough to know that my life was at an end and there was no going back for me. But after the night with Royce and his new friends, I couldn't be alone.

After the pain was fully gone, and they knew I was coherent, Carlisle explained to me the extent of what I was. I realized the thirst immediately and the hardness of my skin. The only thing that bothered me, was the crimson color my eyes had turned.

When I saw my reflection for the first time, I wasn't surprised. I was more beautiful than I had been. I collapsed on the floor. This was the only thing I could ever like about vampirism. I realized then, that all I ever wanted in life, was _a life. _I wanted to get married to someone who loved me for who I was, have children, and grow old. I'm not able to have that now. It was gone forever.

My anger overwhelmed me when I though of Royce, and I had to do something about it. When the Cullen's were hunting one night, I sneaked out to a bridal store and stole the prettiest dress I could find.

In the night, I slaughtered all the men that had been there the night I was brutally raped and left for dead. Eventually, I even found the man named John, from Georgia. I was very careful and diligent with my work. I didn't spill one drop of blood and worked very quickly.

By the time I had gotten rid of everyone but Royce, the news had reached him. He was locked in a windowless room, with a door as thick as a bank vault. As soon as I disposed of the two guards, I busted the door in and went away him, _slowly. _Seven murders, and _not_ _one single drop of blood._


End file.
